Rediscovery
by Anonymous Imani
Summary: "Words temporarily desert me, but by then, my body language says it all. I'm the epitomy of a woman scorned..." Just a short bit taken from the second volume. Dinah and a newly Reborn Siris get into it- in more ways than one.


Sy and I sit comfortably on the couch together, with my head in his lap and him leaning against the arm of the chair. We're watching some mindless television as he knots his fingers through my hair aimlessly. It feels great. It feels routine.

After the battle in St. Augustine, we struggled to find some patch of normalcy together, what with Siris being newly returned to us and me being... well, me. We both just want to be near each other, I think, without all of these new emotions getting in the way, and it took us while to find out what it was that would get us there. Our mistake was in trying to force ourselves into situations where talking was required when me and Sy really aren't ready to do that again just yet. Having dinner with each other was, in one short word, disastrous. But this happened purely by mistake, this leisure time together. I'd fallen asleep with the television on and began to have a nightmare. The Regular kind. Sy... he's part angel, I swear. To this day he denies it, but I know he must've been very near by in order to hear my muffled whimpers. As in right outside the door, making sure that I was safe. Because that's the Cy thing to do. So he burst in, ready to vanquish some otherwordly foe and got a crying girl instead. He said nothing, instantly assessing the situation, and actually dragged me to him once he sat next to me. The old Cy would've been hesitant and polite; this new Sy is commanding, raw, and confident. He didn't shy away from 'inappopriate contact' but seemed starved for it himself, pulling me into his lap immediately. We said nothing, but my head went to lean against his chest, and my hand found his, and I just curled up in a ball while his other hand stroked my hair soothingly. We sat and watched cartoons until the sky began to lighten and pink threatened on the horizon. Then Siris felt the need to leave. He didn't say anything, simply stood, looked me in the eyes, and then left, but I think his departure was due to a very Cy-like charactersitic: He didn't want anyone seeing him leave my room during the morning to think that we were 'committing' some 'indecency'. Words weren't needed to express that.

Still, Siris always somehow seemed to find me when I was alone and miserable on that couch, and he would comfort me that same way every time. It never failed to work, to this day.

That's why my head is now resting in his lap and his hand is winding through my bed head like crazy. Just being near him is enough.

Unintentionally, I sigh with contentment, and Siris looks down at me. He opens his mouth to say something, and excitement flares in me. He hasn't said a word in weeks, and I so badly want him to. This fact hangs between us thickly. I miss the sound of his voice, even the aggravating, authoritative 'I know best so do as I say' tone. But I can't blame him in the least because only the Father knows what he went through. Still, when his lips part, I lick mine in anticipation and wait. Words don't come, though. He snaps his mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth and his eyes darken as he looks away. I can't take it anymore. I sit up abruptly, leaving the welcoming warmth of his lap and making Siris tense in surprise.

"Please, Siris," I say. My voice sounds so pleading that it's embarrassing. "Just... just tell me you'll be okay. Say something, _anything,_ so that I know..." my breath hitches involuntarily. I hate how everything Sy does gets me on level ten in seconds. "Sy, I miss your voice," I finally admit. And then I throw my arms around him like a classic swooning female.

Siris is always one to react coolly, though. He returns my embrace, squeezing me closer than the Old Cyrus would have done. I can feel his hard, lean body up against mine and something in me switches on. My heart is suddenly lub dubbing like it's on steroids, and when Sy pulls away, the heat of embarrassment fills my face. I desperately hope he doesn't notice... Oh who am I kidding, it's Cyrus for crying out loud. Of course he's going to notice.

I look about for something to distract him with and decide that it would be best to just exit this situation when I feel the warm pressure of his hand on my arm. "Dinah..." He says. His voice croaks with misuse and it's deeper than I remember, but the tone, the inflection is still the same, still Cyrus.

My eyes snap to his eagerly, and what I see there surprises me. That dark look... it looks a lot like want. I blink, thinking maybe my imagination is crafting things again, but when I open my eyes, it's still there. Siris' eyes bore into me, piercing as usual and producing that burning bright intensity. Those eyes that draw me in like they have their own gravity only serve to highlight Siris' desert prince-like attractiveness. Because he _is_ undoubtably sexy with his shiny dark locks, golden brown skin, and that smattering of body hair that speaks of true masculinity. My breath catches in my suddenly dry mouth just thinking about the implications of that hair, and my eyes begin roaming all over his... anatomy. I think my senses are on hyperdrive as I take in everything Siris is, physically and emotionally, and in that moment, he's all I crave. But this ravenous hunger is new to me, and I don't know what to do with it. So, carefully, I try to extricate my arm from Cyrus' grasp, maybe without him noticing; he just holds on tighter. He looks at me and I realize that he was studying me with those dark, onyx eyes. I swallow through the sand that seems to fill my mouth.  
>"Cy..." I whisper.<p>

His name seems to break the spell that hangs over us. Siris releases my arm, only to take hold of my shoulders, yank me to him, and cover my lips with his in a burning kiss, all in one fluid motion. Instantly, pleasure bursts behind my eyelids, and I shut my eyes tight to revel in the feeling. Yet I sit there in shock for a moment, not knowing what to do. Because this is Sy, and therefore, everything about this kiss is wrong, and that strikes a chord in me. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_. And it needs to stop.

I put my hands to Siris' chest with the intention of pushing him away, but he takes this as encouragement to bring me closer. His hands slide down my arms- everywhere he touches my skin it feels like a wild fire is running rampant across my body, yet goosebumps rise as if I'm cold- and lock behind the small of my back, forcing me nearer to him. I'm helpless to fight it, really. Because this isn't someone I can literally fight. It's Siris, one of the closest people to me on this planet. I give up any semblance of resistance and wrap my arms around his neck, clinging to him. There is only me and Siris, his warm hands on me, his lips eager and persistent against mine, and his breath tickling my face. I am completely at his mercy for all the reasoning that is in my brain, or lack thereof. I reach for something to ground me to the earth before I float away on this cloud of bliss, but my hands find his silky hair, burying themselves in there of their own accord, I swear.

I think I open my mouth to breathe, or maybe to moan, but suddenly, with the most feral, animalistic, _sexy_ groan I've ever heard, Sy's tongue is in my mouth, and it's swirling like crazy. My hands pull Siris even closer, causing our teeth to grind against each other and now every part of our bodies is touching. The sweet, sweet weight of Siris up against my entire body tells me that there is no Dinah and Siris because we're now close enough to be one person. A cross between a groan and a growl reverberates through Siris' chest, and he pushes me into the couch. Everything inside of me seems to be set ablaze by his touch. His hands roam shamelessly over my legs, pause to massage my rear titillatingly, run up my sides, and skim over my breasts. Siris seems to be trying to memorize every dip and curve of my body with just his hands, and it's driving me _up the wall_. This new kind of intense pleasure builds up in my lower belly, begging for release, and I don't even realize that I've arched my back into his touch until he groans and moves to straddle me.

But just then, right as he's placing his knees on either side of my body, there's three sharp knocks at the door that I recognize. They seem to bring Sy to his senses. He jumps up like a startled cat, his expression that of a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and immediately, profuse apologies are spilling out of his mouth. "Dinah, I'm so sorr- I, I didn't mean... That wasn't right, I'm so sorry." By the time he's done babbling, he's backed away from me all the way across the room to the foot of my bed. His voice is still hoarse and currently choked, but I catch every studdered word.

I just nod my head dumbly. Maybe Sy isn't feeling it, but my head is still spinning, my heart is still beating like it wants out of my chest, my body still thrums, and this tingle remains between my legs, so I'm not exactly regretting that kiss. And you know what? It hurts immensely that he does.

I can't find the words to lie and tell him that everything is okay with me, so I don't even bother. "Wh-why did you do it?" Ah shit, now I'm stuttering, and I think my lip quivers. Like I said, level 10.

Siris takes in my now-ravished appearance and tries to step back once more. His foot knocks into the bed. No where else to run.

"If you're so sorry, Siris, why did you do it in the first place?" I demand again, my eyes boring into his for an answer. Sy looks panicked and flustered, and all kinds of horny, and you know what? It feels good. For once it feels nice to be the one with the advantage; this time, I have the control, and Sy acknowledges this with his eyes. He takes one more lingering look at my lips and then drags his gaze back up to my eyes. I squint at him.

Sy's swallow is audible. He licks his lips, they part, and he begins his explanation. "I-"

There's another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call out frustratedly. It's very evident, even to my own ears. But really, I want to hear what Siris has to say for himself.

The voice replying conveys the speaker's worry. "It's Sam... Dinah, are you alright?" Sam. Wonderful. I can't help wondering what would've happened with me and Sy if Sam hadn't interrupted. Both with the making out and the talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great. Better than ever." Siris and I exchange a glance, and his eyes dance with something akin to anger. I mockingly put a finger to my puckered lips in the global symbol for hush. Siris really glares at me, now.

"Well, can I come in?" Sam still sounds unsure.

I think fast. "No, no you cannot. I've got, uh, bad gas. It stinks horribly in here- like a dead kangaroo. I'll be out in a minute, though."

Sam is shocked silent for a moment, I think. "Er... okay, Dinah. I'll meet you in the usual spot, then."

"Yup. Alrighty, then. Toodle loo. Buh-bye, now." I run out of farewells.

I listen for his retreating footsteps and sigh in relief when all is silent. "Well, that was a close one, eh, Sy?" I say jovially, though my heart still smarts from his rebuff.

His glare is murderous. "Dinah, what were you thinking? I can't believe that idiot bought any of that- he obviously doesn't know you."

Well, I _was_ thinking _He's baaaaaack_, when Sy started chewing into me; but then I realized something that hit me like a sack of bricks. "Siris, are you _jealous_ of Sam?" I ask increduously.

Siris opts out of that question and points out, rather, that, "His name is Samael, actually. Why are the only one who calls him that? And what's this usual place you guys were talking about?"

Oh, yes. Siris is definitely back. And now that he's talking to me, I feel like I'll do whatever it takes to keep him that way. I get off of the couch and stretch- noting that Siris' eyes travel down my body quite lasciviously- and begin wandering about my room only slightly purposefully, picking some clothes that at least smell alright. I feel like I ought to wear something appealing, but Sam's seen me in worse, as has Sy. The two are so alike in their behaviors toward me that it's a wonder they're practically mortal enemies. Speaking of Sam... "You act like we're secret lovers, Sy. I have a nickname for him, just like I've got one for you and almost everybody else in this place. And the usual spot is no big deal, either. It's the cafeteria. Just like that couch is my special place with you, Sy." I see Siris glance at the couch I pointed to, and I can practically see him reimagining the hot makeout session that just occured. "The two of you are just alike, Siris... why are you acting like this?" I ask. And I walk over to him close enough to invade his personal space because I remember how much he hates when I do that.

"Don't compare me to him," he growls low in his chest. It reminds me that this isn't the Old Cyrus.

I can't resist provoking him, though. He hasn't said this many words in months. His words, even in this deep, rasping voice, are intoxicating to me. I crave the rise and fall of Sy's deep timbre, and I can't let it go easily. So I'll push him until he's about ready to stop talking again. "Why not, Sy? You are both extremely protective of me, good men of God, somewhat attracted to me..." I just finish slipping on a baggy shirt as I say this, and, forsaking all sense of decency, Siris whirls around to face me. We kind of established in the beginning of this thing that I needed my privacy, so every time that I went to a certain corner of the room, Siris knew to turn his back to me. I guess he doesn't care if I'm exposed now.

"Did he kiss- Did you let him _kiss_ you?" he demands with disbelief and wrath evident in his voice. A hand runs through his dark locks in the universal sign of frustration.

I can't say that I understand his reaction. Boys are so stupid sometimes. _Oh Dinah, I'm about to do you on the couch. Oh no, that was a mistake. What? Somebody other than me can kiss you? Oh Dinah, I don't want anybody else kissing you._

Now I'm angry, too. "Siris, you're confusing me."

"Why?" His voice is raised. "Because I don't want some other guy's grubby hands on you? I'm just looking out for you Dinah, since you _obviously_ don't know what's best for yoursel-"

My outrage bubbles up to the surface, and the little switch on my mouth that controls what I should and shouldn't say breaks. "Oh, don't even go there Siris! Don't _even_! I've lived my entire life without having a father, and I don't need one now! It was _Sam_ who was there for me when you and my mother and everybody else couldn't be found!" I'm sure the entire compound can hear me yelling my head off. "It was _Sam_ who spoke words to soothe me when I couldn't muster up the faith to drag myself to church! It was _Sam_ who convinced me not to give up on you! And-And," A sob catches in my chest, but I force it back down. "It was Sam who cared about me enough not to... to... Ah, shit." Words temporarily desert me, but by then, my body language says it all. I'm the epitomy of a woman scorned: chest heaving with exertion, red tint to my cheeks, hands balled up into fists. "So you're right, Siris. You and Sam are definitely nothing alike."

Siris looks, in one word, stunned. I guess my words hit him in some way that paralyzed him, because he's standing there pitifully, looking like he just got slapped. "Dinah..."

"Dinah?" Sam's voice sounds through the door once more. Siris looks ready to throw a punch.

"What?" That comes out sharper than I expected, and Sam is quiet for a little longer than the normal rules of conversation allow.

"I heard you yelling from all the way down the hall," he finally says, albeit still hesitantly. "Who are you yelling at?"

I look at Siris, who still hasn't said anything. He's giving me his 'Sorry' eyes. "I have no idea," I tell Sam. "Wait up, I'll be out in a sec," I add, turning away from Siris. Once I'm across the room, I resist yanking on a pair of nasty gray sweatpants and opt out for jeans, not bothering to act like Siris is there. Nothing he hasn't seen before, anyway. I make sure my phone is in my pocket, continue to studiously ignore Siris, and walk to the door. Once I'm there, I know I shouldn't stop, but I do anyway. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Siris is still frozen in place, and the thought flits across my mind, _That cold, are you? That you freeze people where they stand?_ I don't know where it comes from, but it makes me feel guilty. I take my hand from the knob, turning to face Siris. "Sy..." I begin. He raises his head to meet my gaze, and the motion makes him appear so much younger and vulnerable. I make my voice soft when I speak, like I'm talking to a startled bunny. "I didn't mean-"

"But that's the thing, Dinah," he says, and my heart breaks at how miserable he sounds. I can practically feel the ghost of his guilt caressing me. "You did mean it, I know you did. And Dinah, I'm _so sorry_ for what I did... What I didn't do. I promise you, I will never do that to you again, Dinah. Never agai-"

Siris couldn't finish his words because I crossed the room before I even realized that I was moving and threw my arms around him. I squeazed the daylights out of him. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Sy. Don't. I have to go, but be here so we can talk when I get back, okay?"


End file.
